After All, Part 1
by Glorious D'Artagnan
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are the best of friends but Blaine wants to be more. He wants to be 'Klaine' not just Kurt and Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**After all.  
>Part 1, chapter 1.<strong>

Slamming the doors open and belting out a tune was the way the Warblers liked to begin practice, Blaine singing the lead, as always. Kurt and Christian watched the talented young Warbler sing and dance his way around the room to 'Tonight Tonight' by Hot Chelle Rae. All of the Warblers enjoyed it when Blaine sung lead, as his confidence always shone through his perfectly pitched voice. He high-fived and smiled at his friends, singing with glee, as he showed off his talents. He knew everyone was watching him but more importantly, Blaine Anderson could feel the eyes of Kurt Hummel watching his every move and every chance he could get to show off in front of the boy he secretly pined after, he took. He tried to ignore the painful image of Kurt holding his boyfriend, Christian's, hand but it always made his stomach drop.

Finishing up his number the Warblers cheered and laughed, Christian leaning into Kurt and Kurt smiling back at him. Blaine returned to his seat next to Kurt and they both high-fived. They were best friends after all.  
>"Wow, Blaine, you really know how to 'raise the roof'" Kurt was always proud of Blaine. Every lead Blaine scored he was there to encourage him and help him out if he needed it. Although as proud as Kurt was he envied him all the same. He wished just once he would be able to sing lead.<br>"Oh well thank you very much" Blaine replied, laughing, smiling widely.  
>"Yeah, Blaine, you did really well. I wish I could sing even half as well as you do." Blaine started to blush. "No, I really mean it, man" Christian was always so kind to Blaine, "you're awesome." Blaine playfully nudged Christian in the arm with his fist and smiled.<br>Christian Morgan was perfect, there's no doubt about that. He is tall, lean yet muscular, has sandy blonde hair is brown eyed and has the most beautiful smile a person has ever seen, yet all of these amazing factors annoyed Blaine to every inch of his being. The main thing about Christian that annoyed him though was the fact that he was Kurt Hummel's boyfriend, a title Blaine would love to have. 'Kurt and Blaine', he thought it had quite a nice ring to it.

"So, Blaine, Christian and I were going to grab a coffee during break and we were wondering if you wanted to join us? You could ask someone else to come if you'd like." Kurt smiled at Blaine; he knew how much Blaine hated being a third-wheel.  
>"Sure, Kurt, I guess I could ask Cooper." Blaine returned the smile. Cooper Stiles, the boy every girl dreamed of who was accompanied by dark hair, a strong build and glasses, was Christian's best friend and had been since primary school. The only reason he was accepting the coffee date was to spend more time with Kurt. He didn't care whether Cooper or Christian would be there, any time he spent with Kurt was time well spent. He knew Cooper would keep to Christian anyway.<br>The two best friends walked on down one of the many halls at Dalton Academy passing friends and fellow Warblers on the way to their next class. Blaine made sure he walked close enough to Kurt but not too close to suggest otherwise. The butterfly feeling in his stomach wouldn't stop and he hoped that this feeling wasn't displayed onto his face. Kurt never noticed anything strange about how close Blaine walked to him; he just thought it was normal, Blaine being Blaine.  
>"Oh, and by the way, Kurt", Blaine leaned against Kurt's shoulder as they continued to walk, "I really like your new bag." Kurt's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. He thought Blaine wouldn't have noticed it and he was secretly dying for him to praise it. "It's very 'you'" Blaine said with a smile.<br>Kurt raised his eyebrow, "and what do you mean by that?"  
>"Well, you know, it's very neat and, uh, proper. It's perfect. I mean, it's a perfect bag, you know." Kurt's eyebrow was still raised. "It's just, it suits you is what I'm trying to say. The bag suits you perfectly." Blaine's mind was racing, he couldn't believe he implied Kurt was perfect right to his face, what was he thinking?<br>"Well, I'm very glad you like it, Blaine" Kurt skipped a little in excitement over his new bag. He didn't even notice Blaine's rambling; he was quite used to it.

During their break at "Hot Mug", the café around the corner from Dalton Academy, Kurt sat next to Christian where Blaine and Cooper sat opposite them. Christian was talking to Cooper about his art project and Kurt and Blaine were discussing potential songs for the Warblers to perform. Deep in discussion Christian was asking Cooper all sorts of questions, 'what are you drawing? Wait, are you drawing or painting? Colour or black and white?' when suddenly Christian grabbed onto Kurt's hand and help it firmly. It was not until this moment that Blaine hadn't actually noticed they weren't holding hands and now that he had witnessed this change his stomach dropped a remarkable amount.  
>"So, uh, Kurt" Blaine was distracted but shook the feeling away, "you really think 'Only One' by Yellowcard would be a good number for the Warblers to do? I mean, I absolutely love the song but isn't it a little, I don't know, deep?"<br>Kurt rolled his eyes. "So what, Blaine? All the Warblers ever sing are happy, dancing, top 40, spirit finger-type songs. I think it's about time we did a heartfelt song." There was silence between the two boys which Kurt noticed to be rather odd. He stared at Blaine with a smile on his face only to see Blaine smiling back. He had never really stared at Blaine like this before, he had never really had a chance to realise his best friend's true beauty.  
>Blaine decided to break the silence, "well, Kurt, if it's what you want I guess we could discuss it at the next Warblers meeting!"<br>Kurt jumped in his seat excitedly. "Actually, Blaine, I was thinking maybe it could be sung as a duet, too." Blaine's heart skipped a beat suddenly. He had never thought about singing a duet with Kurt and now Kurt had brought the idea of a duet up he wanted that more than anything. "Don't get me wrong, I love watching you dance around and listening to you sing lead but I just think it's time the Warblers took a huge risk and did something we never usually do." Kurt could tell Blaine liked the idea and was pleased he had brought it up.  
>"Yeah, I actually think you're right" the chance to score a duet with Kurt was the only thing on Blaine's mind. "It could really work if the right people sang it together!"<br>Kurt looked at Blaine and saw him smiling back, looking hopeful. "There's actually one more thing I wanted to ask, Blaine." Kurt sounded a little sheepish and Blaine picked up on this, his smile fading a little. "I was wondering if maybe Christian and I could sing it together? I mean we'd have to try out, of course." Kurt could see, out the corner of his eye, Christian look at him after hearing his name brought up in the conversation but Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine. He wondered why his best friend's facial expression seemed to drop after this suggestion and decided to smile at Blaine to see if he could make things a little less uncomfortable.  
>"Yeah, yeah, that could work." Blaine spoke softly taking his eyes off Kurt's perfect face and looking at his hands on his lap. "That's", Blaine shook his head and met Kurt's gaze, "that's a really good idea, Kurt. I'm happy for you, for wanting to have a go at lead. I'm proud." He gave a weak smile and tried his hardest to feel happy for his best friend but no matter how hard or how much he tried to overcome the reality of not being a contender for a duet with Kurt, Blaine just couldn't find the joy.<p>

Kurt lay sprawled out across his bed with the new issue of Vouge magazine open but with no interest on the page he was currently on. His mind was far away from the magazine, thinking about many things. Christian, the duet, what dessert he should cook to send home to Burt and Carole but the most dominant issue on Kurt's mind was Blaine. He wondered why he had acted so distant after their coffee date today, what had he done to make Blaine like this? The way Blaine looked after he suggested singing a duet with Christian was starting to upset Kurt. He certainly could've been over-thinking this whole situation but the only thing that mattered to Kurt was the fact that Blaine didn't seem happy. He always wanted his best friend to be happy and when he wasn't happy he always wanted to be there for him and help him out in the least.  
>He thought about calling Blaine and decided it was probably for the best. Kurt picked up his cell phone and searched for 'Blaineeee!' in his contact list, and once he found it he hit the call button. While he waited for Blaine to answer, Kurt ran through things he could say in his mind when his thoughts were interrupted, <strong>"Hey, it's me! Blaine! Obviously I couldn't answer this call so do what you're supposed to do and leave me a message! If I like you enough I may even call you back, who knows! Ha-ha-ha." <strong>Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's voicemail message, he was there the day Blaine recorded it and the two had been rolling around in fits of laughter over other possible voicemail messages Blaine could use. He eventually decided on saying something simple and friendly, it was the one Kurt enjoyed the most so Blaine kept it. "Hey Blaine, Kurt here! Just calling to see what you were doing? I'm so bored and alone in my room, you know! I want to go out and have some fun, have a good laugh." Kurt hoped his message would make Blaine smile, even just a little. "So call me back when you get this or just pop over, I'll be in my dorm room all day doing homework." Kurt paused for a few seconds, "Oh who am I kidding, I'll be reading the new issue of Vouge ha-ha-ha. Seriously though, if you don't call me back or come over then I'll have come to the conclusion that those evil dwarves hiding in your ridiculously gelled hair have finally taken you over to the dark side. Well, either that or you're legitimately doing something more important than calling me back. Bye Blaine!" Kurt hung up the phone and smiled to himself hoping Blaine would call back or knock on his door very soon.

Although the common room at Dalton Academy was partially full, Blaine found himself sitting alone at one of the many desks attempting to do his English homework. He was finding it difficult to actually concentrate on his work because his mind wouldn't stop racing, going over the conversation he had with Kurt earlier in the day at the Coffee shop. He actually did feel happy for Kurt for wanting to step up and have a go at singing the lead, but with Christian? Frowning, Blaine picked up his pen and started to draw circles onto the corner of his page. He couldn't dislike Christian, he was too much of a nice guy and that frustrated Blaine to no end. He felt defeated, like he had no chance with Kurt because Kurt had already found someone more perfect for him than Blaine. Blaine looked at his watch which read 6.20pm and decided it was time to pack up and head back to his dorm room; he wasn't going to get much study done any time soon anyway. He picked up his bag from his feet and pushed his chair in when he felt his phone ring from his pocket. Pulling it out he saw a photo of Kurt's face on the screen and the name 'Kurtttt!' underneath. He smiled at his phone, happy Kurt was calling him but still not happy enough to answer it, he wasn't particularly in the mood to talk over the phone. He continued down the hall way of the boys' dorm rooms and when he passed Kurt's door he slowed his walking pace right down, glancing at the door. He contemplated knocking to see if Kurt was in and his curiosity got the better of him. He raised his fist to knock on the door, 'what are you doing, Blaine?' he thought to himself.

"You got my message!" the smile on Kurt's face was spread from ear to ear.  
>Blaine laughed nervously; he was taken back by how excited Kurt was to see him, "what message?" He smiled at his best friend who suddenly jumped towards him and hugged him. Blaine's heart skipped a beat at the suddenness of the affection but he hugged Kurt back with double the amount of strength.<p>

"I called you only 2 minutes ago and you were obviously too busy to answer because I know you love me too much not to answer when I call, right!" Kurt was laughing now and ushering Blaine into his room and onto his bed to sit down.  
>Blaine started to turn red, "Yeah, well I was studying and you know, I couldn't answer." Blaine's voice was a little shaky. He never quite knew how he got away with his feelings towards Kurt but somehow Kurt never seemed to notice how nervous he got. Perhaps it was because of how much time the two of them spent together and they always seemed so comfortable talking and laughing about things. That was probably the thing about Blaine that Kurt loved the most, how happy he makes him. He's always smiling when they're together. "I didn't actually hear the message you left either, I decided to come here just to hang out for a little bit. I couldn't concentrate on my English homework and I figured you wouldn't be studying because I know that the new issue of Vouge came out today and I also know where your priorities lie." Blaine laughed as he looked around the room, noticing the open Vouge magazine on Kurt's bed, "See!"<p>

Kurt laughed and swatted at Blaine's arm, "You know me too well!" Blaine smiled and nodded. "Fashion is just as important as grades!" Kurt contested.  
>"Oh yeah, totally, Kurt!" Blaine was still laughing.<p>

"By the way, Blaine, how are you?" Blaine tensed up a little at Kurt's question.  
>"I'm fine, great actually! Why's that Kurt?"<br>"Well after our coffee date today you seemed a little strange. Did you not like my idea about doing a duet to a deep song? I mean, I know it's far away from what the Warblers normally do" he looked at Blaine who wasn't looking back at him, "but I really think it'd be great just to try something new."  
>"Yeah, I agree, Kurt. I really think it'd be great too. To do a duet is one thing but to do a duet to a <em>deep<em> song, I mean, great thinking, Kurt! You might have found a new strength for the Warblers." He smiled at Kurt who was bouncing a little on the bed in excitement.  
>"Oh, Blaine! I'm so, so glad you agree!" Kurt jumped up and clapped his hands together. "I have to get working on the audition straight away! Do you think Christian and I would stand a chance?"<br>"Sure! You're such a great singer, one of the best in the Warblers, in fact. I think you could really have a good chance." Blaine, who was still sitting on the bed, smiled at Kurt who was squirming around his room, he didn't want Kurt to see what he was actually feeling inside. "And Christian, he's good too."

Kurt smiled; he always loved how Blaine encouraged both him and Christian in their relationship. "Oh, thank you so much, Blaine! You're too sweet!" Kurt started flailing and hugged Blaine, Blaine hugged him back and they both laughed together.

"What are best friends for, hey?" Blaine shrugged, still hugging onto Kurt.  
>"You're the best friend I could've ever asked for."<br>The hug between the pair was interrupted by Kurt's cell phone; he had just received a text.  
>"Someone's popular" Blaine laughed at Kurt.<br>"Oh, it just Christian." Kurt read the message out loud;  
><strong>'Hey Mr! What're you up to right now? I'm bored and was wondering if you wanted to pop over for a movie? Maybe a chat? We could discuss this potential duet! Xox"<br>**"Wow, bad timing hey!"  
>"Its ok, Kurt. If you want to go to his room I don't mind, I can leave. It's no fuss at all really. I have homework to do anyway and I don't want to keep you. Besides, I haven't eaten dinner yet and I haven't even thought of what I could cook. Maybe I could just steal some of whatever Cooper is cooking." Blaine realised he had begun to ramble.<br>Kurt laughed at his best friend. "Blaine, seriously, be quiet. I like spending time with you!" He picked up his phone and began to reply;  
><strong>"Hey you! I can't come over right now I'm afraid. Blaine's here and we're having a lovely little chat. How about we have breakfast before class tomorrow instead? Xox"<br>**Blaine felt a sense of victory come over him, he felt as though he had won. He beat Christian tonight and the prize was Kurt.  
>"Maybe we could both steal some of Cooper's food?" Kurt's suggestion shook Blaine back to reality.<br>"Huh? Oh, yeah, good idea! I certainly can't be bothered cooking and Cooper always has sweet food." They laughed together and Kurt's phone went off again.  
>He read aloud the reply from Christian;<br>**"No worries! Breakfast sounds perfect! Tell Blaine I say hello! Xox"  
><strong>"Hi, Christian" Blaine said with an annoyed smile and Kurt laughed. Why must Christian be so kind and perfect and nice to Kurt?  
>"C'mon, Blaine." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him up off of the bed, "let's go grab some food for tea before it all runs out!" They both walked out of Kurt's room, Blaine was reluctant to stop holding his hand but Kurt had already let go and turned around to close the door behind them.<br>Blaine's mood lifted a noticeable amount after this, he loved being with Kurt. It made him happier than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**After All.**

**Part 1, chapter 2.**

Kurt was sitting in the common room at Dalton Academy, listening to 'Only One' by Yellowcard on his iPod. He decided to take every chance he would to either listen to the song or practice the song as he desperately wanted the lead. Feeling a hand softly touch his shoulder Kurt turned around to see Christian standing above him with a huge smile on his face.  
>"Good morning, Kurt!"<br>"Good morning, Christian' Kurt said before getting up to give his boyfriend a hug. Christian hugged Kurt back tightly, he was happy to see him and be spending the morning with him.  
>The boys walked to the café around the corner, "Hot Mug", holding hands and conversing. They both were as happy as ever for such an early hour in the morning. Kurt told Christian all about the night before and how him and Blaine had stolen some of Coopers pasta bake before going back to Blaine's room for a game of Singstar, Kurt always won, and he also helped him organise his closet better than it already was.<br>Christian laughed, he knew how much Kurt love rearranging and reorganising clothes, he was forever changing Christian's closet.

They sat opposite each other in the café, ordered two coffees and two servings of pancakes which they both enjoyed over the discussion of their audition for the potential duet.  
>"I really think we should sing the chorus together, it just screams 'sing me with your boyfriend' every time I listen to it" Christian took a sip of his coffee.<br>"Yes, I agree! I totally know what you mean, what a perfect idea!" Kurt was bouncing a little with excitement when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.  
>"I'm glad you think so!"<br>"This is why you're my boyfriend." The two boys smiled at each other.  
>Christian watched Kurt as he put his phone onto the table to read the text message he just received. "Who is that from?"<br>"Oh just Blaine" Kurt had a smile spread wide across his face, "he says hello by the way." Kurt looked up from his phone at Christian who smiled.  
>He wanted to reply to Blaine right away, he felt little butterflies in his stomach and he wasn't quite sure why. He wished the feeling would pass, he felt guilty for being overly happy just because Blaine had texted him. He decided to wait until his breakfast date was over to reply to Blaine, it was probably for the best. <p>

Blaine Anderson awoke, showered, put on his perfectly ironed Dalton uniform and walked alone to the shared dining room. He felt rather happy this morning due to his great night last night with Kurt; it had been a while since the two of them had that much fun. Blaine didn't have enough confidence to admit to Kurt that he was letting him win at Singstar each time; he was also too kind to let him down like that.  
>He opened the door to the dining room to see Cooper sitting with Sebastian and one of Blaine's fellow Warblers, Jon. Cooper spotted Blaine walking in, smiled at him and waved him over, "Hey Blaine!" Cooper called.<br>"Hey guys!" Blaine smiled back.  
>"Come join us." Blaine walked over to his friends and sat down. "I made scrambled eggs and seeing as you stole my pasta bake last night I figure you may as well have some of my scrambled eggs for breakfast" Cooper laughed.<br>"Oh," Blaine laughed too, "thanks, Coop. Saves me making my own breakfast, I appreciate it!"  
>"No problem" Cooper shrugged.<p>

Blaine grabbed some scrambled eggs but before he began to eat he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. It was 8.03am and he knew Kurt would be on his breakfast date with Christian by now. He badly wanted to text Kurt, just to say good morning so Kurt would know that Blaine was thinking of him. He wished he could tell Kurt he was _always_ thinking of him but he would never do that to Kurt, he respected the relationship he was in with Christian. He didn't want to be responsible for any trouble that may rise between the couple.

He opened his phone and started to write a message;  
><strong>"Hey Kurt, hope you're having a good breakfast. Last night was fun even if you did beat me at every song we sung on Singstar! I guess you're just too good haha. See you in Math after lunch (I've got a tutor lesson for English with Mr. Chapman over lunch) so if you get there first save me a seat? I'll save you one if I get there first! Pretty excited for the Warblers meeting tonight, can't wait to tell everyone your idea! Ps- tell Christian I say hello."<strong>

Blaine hesitated before pressing the send button, re-reading the text to make sure it wasn't suggesting anything other than friendship and once the message had sent he let out a sigh of relief.  
>"Excited for the Warblers meeting tonight, Blaine?" Jon turned to look at Blaine while shoving a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. It was as though Jon had been reading Blaine's mind.<br>"I'm always excited for Warblers meetings, Jon! You know that" Blaine laughed and took a bite of his eggs.

"That's because you always get the lead" Jon winked at Blaine. The Warblers like to joke around about Blaine always singing lead but they didn't mind, they knew Blaine was the strongest performer out of the group and they all knew if they wanted to secure a win they needed him. They also really enjoyed watching him and listening to him.  
>Blaine was still laughing, "well I've actually got a bit of an announcement to make tonight." Jon raised an eyebrow. "Kurt and I discussed it and it's something I think the Warblers could do really well but we'll just have to see what everyone else thinks of the idea."<br>"I'm guessing you won't tell me until Warbler practice?" Jon asked hopefully.

Blaine smiled back "nope!"

"Didn't think so" Jon laughed.  
>The four boys continued on eating their scrambled eggs and talking. Every few minutes Blaine would grab his phone out of his pocket and glance at it to see if Kurt had replied. He knew the answer before he even looked at his phone because he hadn't felt it vibrate, he was just being hopeful.<p>

It was the last period of the day which meant math class for Kurt and Blaine. Blaine had come back early from his English tutor session with Mr. Chapman so he was sitting alone in the classroom waiting for Kurt to join him. He was feeling tired and hungry; he worked extremely hard with Mr. Chapman and only got time to eat a small amount of his lunch, but knowing he would spend all his time in math class with Kurt was enough to keep him happy.  
>One thing that Blaine couldn't seem to get off his mind, though, was the fact that Kurt never replied to his text message from the morning. He knew it was only a small, silly issue to be annoyed about but it made him feel unloved. Maybe Blaine's feelings were becoming a bit too dominant? He was beginning to worry that they may get in the way of their friendship but at the same time, he didn't care. He loved Kurt yet he couldn't have him and it was as simple as that.<br>Hearing footsteps approaching from outside it was as though the whole world had slowed down as Blaine watched Kurt walk into the classroom. His face was perfect, he saw Blaine sitting down waiting for him which made him smile widely and his eyes sparkle. Kurt ran a hand through his neatly groomed hair and joined Blaine at the table.  
>"Hey" he said brightly, still smiling.<br>"Hey, Kurt" Blaine smiled back, not taking his eyes off of Kurt's face.  
>"How was your English session with Mr. Chapman?"<br>Blaine's stomach dropped a small amount. So Kurt had gotten his text this morning, he just chose not to reply.  
>"Yeah, it was ok." Blaine shrugged, "it was pretty boring but exhausting at the same time. Not to mention I'm starving hungry."<br>"Oh, man, that's the worst." Kurt looked sincerely at Blaine, "how about I cook you dinner tonight? I guarantee it'll make you feel better. We all know my cooking is the best" both the boys laughed.  
>"That's true; you could cook any other person under the table!" Blaine smiled.<br>"Well now, Mr. Anderson, you're just saying that to make me feel good" Kurt fluttered his eyelids and placed his hand on Blaine's arm.  
>Blaine's heart raced like crazy, he found Kurt so adorable. "Hey, I don't just say things!"<br>The rest of the class had started to arrive but Blaine didn't notice, he was too fixated on Kurt. The two boys sitting in silence, Blaine still wondered why Kurt didn't reply to his text message and he wondered whether or not he should ask him about it.  
>Kurt noticed he still had his hand resting on Blaine's arm and decided to remove it yet a strange feeling came over him, he didn't want to stop touching Blaine and he didn't understand why. He glanced down awkwardly, 'what is going on?' Kurt thought to himself.<p>

"I have a bone to pick with you" Blaine turned sideways in his chair and raised an eyebrow at Kurt.  
>"Oh no, should I be worried?" Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled.<br>"Well, this morning I texted you."  
>"Oh!" Kurt squeaked, remember that he didn't text Blaine back.<br>"And you never replied to me. I'm appalled, Kurt!" Blaine only pretended to look hurt when on the inside he actually was.  
>"Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot all about that! I was at breakfast with Christian when I got it and it just slipped my mind, I'm really sorry!" Blaine could tell Kurt was telling the truth and it made him feel a little better to know he didn't intentionally get blown off. "You should have texted me and abused me and I would have remembered!"<br>"Well, naturally a person would remember once they have been reminded" Blaine smiled and nudged Kurt with his shoulder.  
>"Shush you, I already feel bad enough and now you're making a fool out of me?"<br>Blaine smiled, "Well, what are best friends for?"

Christian and Blaine sat together on a table in the dining room waiting for Kurt to finish up cooking their dinner. Blaine was excited to share dinner with Kurt tonight; he thought it was only going to be those two compared to the usual group they usual ate with, until Christian was invited to join them.  
>"I feel really bad for intruding on yours and Kurt's dinner tonight." Christian looked at Blaine.<p>

"It's alright, it's not like it is for a special occasion or anything anyway. Plus you're his boyfriend and my friend, you're always welcome." Blaine laughed, pretending to not care. He was right, it wasn't for anything special but to Blaine a dinner alone with Kurt would be better than anything he could've wished for right now.  
>"You're way too nice, Blaine" Christian smiled back.<br>"Yeah I know" Blaine knew how nice he was and he hated it. He wished he wasn't so nice because being nice has just made him feel worse inside. Blaine wanted to be able to tell Kurt it would be nice to have dinner one night without Christian but he was far too kind, he didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings. He cared about Kurt getting hurt more than he cared about himself getting hurt. If Kurt was happy, Blaine was happy.  
>Kurt walked over to them with his purple and green polka dotted oven mitts on, "So boys, tonight I have cooked you an incredible meal and I expect you'll both enjoy it very much!" he said with enthusiasm.<br>"I always enjoy your cooking" said Blaine.

"Yeah, me too!" Christian agreed.  
>"How flattering" Kurt pretended to blush and fanned his face. "Are you both ready to eat?"<br>Christian and Blaine both nodded.  
>"Bring it on" Christian smiled.<br>Kurt walked over to the kitchen, and brought the boys their dinner. It was lasagne, a specialty of his, and it looked absolutely delicious.  
>"Wow, Kurt! It looks really great! You've outdone yourself." Blaine smiled and Kurt smiled back at him. In this moment he forgot Christian was there, it was just him and Kurt, perfect. Blaine and Kurt continued to smile at each other for longer than normal, Blaine's heart was racing.<p>

"Yeah it looks good." Christian kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Kurt suddenly realised he was still looking at Blaine and quickly looked away.

"Thanks you two." He served up their dinner while his mind raced at a million miles per hour. 'What on earth just happened then? Why was Blaine looking at me like that? Why could I not take my eyes off of him? Oh gosh, what if Christian had noticed that moment between us?' he felt strange and the feeling wasn't going away.

Blaine wasn't sure if it was possible but he felt as though he had just fallen more in love with Kurt. He was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

Kurt sat down next to Christian and facing Blaine. He grabbed hold of Christian's hand for reassurance and started to eat his lasagne in silence.

"So, who's excited for the Warbler meeting tonight?" Christian himself had an excited tone.  
>"It's certainly going to be interesting!" Blaine was excited, he loved Warbler meetings. "I wonder what everyone will think about the proposal we're going to make."<br>"I hope they at least have an open mind about it" Christian said putting a piece of lasagne into his mouth. "Wow, this is really good, Kurt"  
>Kurt just smiled back.<br>"I think they'll enjoy the idea, actually. I mean, it's different and it's good. And if they don't enjoy it then I hope they give it a chance." Blaine felt confident that their fellow Warblers would like the idea of a duet.  
>"It's about time we all did something new anyway" Christian smiled at Blaine. "You're quiet" he nudged Kurt.<p>

"I'm just trying to enjoy my dinner, I don't think I baked it long enough" Kurt smiled up at him. He was lying; of course, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened only minutes ago. "Carry on you two."  
>Christian laughed, "The lasagne is fine, Kurt."<br>"Yeah, it's really nice" Blaine smiled at Kurt, his heart fluttering. Kurt smiled a thank you back at Blaine.

It was 7.32pm and the Warbler meeting was just beginning. Kurt and Christian sat together whereas Blaine sat with Jon, Dustin and Michael.  
>Dustin rose from his seat, "Hello fellow Warblers, tonight we have a few things to discuss. First Warbler Blaine has informed me would like to share an idea with us all." He nodded, "So, Blaine, what do you have in mind?"<br>Blaine stood up and walked to the head of the room. "Kurt and I have discussed a new option for the Warblers to try. It's different to what we normally do and I understand if none of you agree with the idea we have but if you'd just listen to what we are proposing I would greatly appreciate it." Blaine smiled at his fellow Warblers, he actually felt a little bit nervous. "How would you guys like to try a duet to the song 'Only One" by Yellowcard?" he waited.  
>Kurt was looking up at Blaine with a huge smile on his face, greatly proud that his best friend was up there expressing this idea.<br>"That's actually not a bad idea, Blaine" Michael was nodding, "great thinking, Kurt."  
>Kurt smiled at Michael in appreciation.<p>

"Yeah" Jon agreed, "we could make it work. What do you guys think?"  
>The Warblers all broke the silence, talking happily, agreeing with the idea.<br>Blaine was still standing at the head of the room, smiling widely. He was so proud of Kurt for coming up with this idea, even the fact that Kurt wants to do this duet with Christian wasn't making his mood decrease. He looked over to his best friend, the boy he loved, to see him smiling up at him.  
>"Who do you propose sings this duet?" Michael asked Blaine.<p>

"Well Kurt and Christian are hoping to sing it but there will be auditions for whoever else would like to sing, it's only fair." Blaine looked at the group of boys, smiling.  
>"I see you've really thought this all though, Kurt and Blaine. Perhaps you two should audition?" Michael looked at both boys.<br>"Oh" Blaine was surprised at Michael's suggestion. "That would be fun but Kurt really wants to sing with Christian and visa versa."  
>"It's ok" Christian spoke up. Blaine looked at Christian, confused. "If you want to audition with Kurt I don't mind."<br>"But, what about Kurt?" Blaine was still confused as why Christian would be suggesting this.

"Maybe I could audition with both of you?" Kurt seemed to be confused as well. He had never thought about singing the duet with Blaine but now he was, he didn't mind the idea.

"Everyone is welcome to audition" Michael reassured the group.  
>"Well, I'm glad you all like the idea, thank you for listening to my proposal." Blaine smiled at the group and returned to his seat. His head was racing and his heart was pounding fast. He wanted to know why Christian didn't mind Blaine singing with his boyfriend. Blaine wasn't complaining though, this idea seemed to turn out better than expected. Not only did he now have a chance to score the duet with Kurt but it was the fact that another boy thought they should sing together that really made Blaine happy. He looked over at Kurt and was surprised to see Kurt looking back at him smiling. He smiled back sheepishly before looking to Christian who was sitting to the left of Kurt. He had his head down and his hand on Kurt's knee; Blaine couldn't help but wonder whether or not Christian regretted his suggestion.<p>

Once the Warblers meeting had finished Blaine found his way over to Kurt and Christian.  
>"That went well" he smiled. He felt on top of the world, overjoyed with the fact that he, Blaine Anderson was now going to audition with Kurt Hummel which meant time alone together. Nothing could break Blaine's great mood right now.<p> 


End file.
